


The Twelfth Time

by canadiankazz



Series: Times Jasper Fed from Annabelle [12]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Brujah (Vampire: The Masquerade), Cowgirl Position, F/M, Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Sex, Vampires, blush of life, there's character development despite/because of the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: Annabelle teaches Blush of Life to Jasper. They imminently put it to good use. Things will never be the same.Porn without a lot of plot.This fic is part of an AU series where Jasper has been feeding from Annabelle and they now have a Blood Bond and a slow burn romantic relationship. This was written before the author saw Episode 6 of Season 2. It’s obviously worth reading the rest of the "Feeds From" series before this part. (Or, ya know... not, if you don't want all the emotional build-up and just want to skip to the sex.)





	The Twelfth Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, at long last! Ever since Part 4 of this series, people have been asking me for Jasper to learn Blush of Life. It was something I did want to do, but I knew it was _not_ something I could rush into. It's taken us a long time, but it's finally here!
> 
> This fic is just porn without plot. There's no pussyfooting around that. I needed my friends L and M shouting at me the entire time to finish writing this fic, because I found it too awkward to write. I'm so glad they did though. Their encouragement got me through, and now I hope everyone else can enjoy this too.
> 
> As always, I lay no claim to owning any of the characters involved, and my eternal thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my fic.

“Annabelle, I don't know if I can...”

They were sitting on Jasper's bed, facing each other. The room was lit with the warm, artificial flame of dozens of battery operated candles. Both were sitting cross-legged. They were close enough that their knees were touching.

“Have you ever tried?” she asked softly.

He shook his head. “I haven't had a reason to.”

“You do now.”

He frowned. “What's that?”

“Me,” she answered simply.

He looked down at his hands, still unsure. True, he had briefly thought about trying to activate Blush of Life not that long ago, but since then, he had decided that it was probably a waste of time. It wasn't his feelings for her nor hers for him he was unsure of, but rather whether or not his cursed Nosferatu body was even possible of letting him have this. She reached over and held both of his hands in hers. He could see the black cord he had made for her tied around her right wrist.

“It's not that hard... I mean, you've been a vampire a lot longer than me and I figured it out,” she assured him. As if to prove it, Annabelle activated Blush of Life. Her hands warmed in Jasper's, which still felt cold and corpse-like, now even more so in comparison. “Will you try? Please? For me? You never have to use it if you don't want to, but I just want to see you try.”

He licked his lips, not in his usual thinking way though. He was nervous. He didn't say anything, or even look at her face, but he nodded.

“Close your eyes,” she said gently, giving his hands a little squeeze. He did. “And just... think about your blood becoming warm and... that part of your brain that used to do all the things it doesn't do any more; breathing, heartbeat, all that. It's like a light switch in the dark. Just find it and turn it on.”

She didn't know where that metaphor had come from, but she liked it. She watched as Jasper frowned in concentration, his brow furrowing deeply. For several seconds, there was nothing, and Annabelle was about to ask him not to give up. Then, like a drowning man who has finally come up for air, Jasper inhaled.

Jasper's eyes shot open in shock. He exhaled and breathed again. Annabelle felt his hands warm, but slowly. It was as if he had been in a walk-in freezer and was just stepping out. Jasper blinked, twitching, as long-unused body systems activated. Annabelle put a hand to his chest and pressed her palm flat over where his heart should be. She smiled, and in that smile, Jasper realised it had been worth it.

“There you go! You've done it!” She beamed at him, proud. “How's it feel?”

“Uh... very strange.”

She could tell he was trying to breathe slowly, to get used to it again. His lean chest shook faintly with the effort. “Yeah,” Annabelle agreed. She noticed this his new pulse seemed to be going rather fast. “You're so excited... I can feel it.”

“Yeah... well...” Jasper flexed his fingers, as if to marvel at their new pulse and body temperature. “I'd forgotten what all this feels like.”

Annabelle's hand traced gently up to his throat, to the side, under his chin. She didn't have to press hard to feel his pulse there too. She ended up cupping his face, and to both of their surprise, he leaned into it. She had never been afraid to touch him, even though his flesh looked vile. His skin was unpleasantly dry, but she didn't care.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“Yeah... more than I thought I would, to be honest.”

“There are a lot of things you can do now.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You can eat again. I mean, you'd have to throw it up after, but you can taste things for a little while.”

Jasper shook his head slightly. “I don't think I want to do that. Nothing would ever taste as good as...” He hesitated and Annabelle felt his cheek get warm as he flushed with faint colour. She suppressed a giggle.

“As good as what?” She tried to pull her hand away, but Jasper caught her and held her wrist and heel of her palm to his mouth.

“As good as you,” he finished. Annabelle, for the first time, felt his breath on her skin. Goosebumps shot all over her body. Very gently, he pressed his mouth to her wrist, as if in a kiss. His long fingers found the black cord around her wrist. She felt his fangs touch her, but not break the skin. Her face turned red and her stomach flipped.

“There's other things we can do,” she said, with a faint tremor in her voice.

“Mmm?” He locked eyes with her, pulling his face back from her hand a little. She found herself not wanting him to pull back, but to continue doing what he had been doing... possibly in other places too.

Annabelle licked her lips, her growing arousal making her nervous even after all the intimate things they had been through together. She took a deep breath. Fortune favours the bold.

“We could... have sex,” Annabelle suggested hesitantly. Like her first offer to have him feed from her, once again, she almost couldn't believe the words once they were out there. Likewise, there was no going back. She swallowed. “If you want to... Do you want to?”

He hesitated, breathing shallowly. To her relief, he didn't seem to outright refuse the suggestion. “I do, but...”

“But?”

“We shouldn’t.”

“And why shouldn’t we?” she challenged gently. “And don’t you say because it’s taboo.”

“It _is_ though.”

Annabelle frowned. “So? What are they gonna do? Arrest us? Is it like breaking the masquerade? Can anything bad happen? We are two consenting adults who like each other... that shouldn’t be a crime.”

Jasper shook his head. “I don’t even know if I _can_... if I’ll be able to...”

“It’s okay,” Annabelle assured him. “It’s okay if you can’t, but I’d still like to try, if you’re willing.”

“It's been a very long time since I've done anything like that.”

A tiny chuckle escaped her. “What do you call all the feeding you've been doing with me, and my reactions to that then? What about you touching me the other night, and eating me out?”

“That's different, and you know it. I... taste your pleasure in those times. I feel it, and your body reacts to it how it does, but my body doesn't react to it.” He blinked, then added slowly, “or it didn't _use_ to.”

Annabelle arched an eyebrow suggestively. “But what if... you tasted my pleasure now?”

To her delight, Jasper seemed to blush a little deeper. “My body would probably react to it. I would...” he sighed and swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

Annabelle took his hand and gently put it to her chest. She placed it over her own heart. His skin was still a tiny bit cold, but no longer deathly so.

“It that a no?” she asked.

“No, it's not... _not_ a 'no'...”

Rarely had she seen him so flustered.

“But...?” she prompted. “Are you afraid?”

“It's been _five years_ ,” he emphasised again. “And this is a big step for us.”

“Bigger than you biting me in the first place?”

“I... no... maybe? I'm not...” he sighed, trying to piece his words together.

“Breathe. Take your time,” she calmed him.

He did so. Some of his breaths shook a little.

“Are you attracted to me?” Annabelle asked gently.

Jasper nodded.

“I'm attracted to you too,” she said. He opened his mouth to protest, but she jumped in. “And before you say anything, yes, Jasper, despite your appearance. I can look past that. You _know_ that. I've shown you time and time again. I don't care about Nosferatu stuff. I'm still attracted to _you_. And also, I don't care about any bad things you've done in the past... unless... you didn't like, hurt women or anything like that while you alive, right?”

Jasper shook his head. “No, nothing like that, but Annabelle, I _hate_ how I look. I hate how my whole _body_ looks. I don't see how...”

Annabelle shook her head, feeling sad for him. “I don't mind. I'm still attracted to you.”

“You're attracted to my bite,” Jasper muttered.

“ _Yes_ , but also to _you,_ ” she insisted. “This pulse of mine you can feel? It's going fast right now because I'm attracted to you, because I want you. If you really don't want to do anything tonight, that's fine, but again... I'd like to at least _try_.” She took his hand off her heartbeat and pressed her lips to the back of his knuckles.

He sighed and swallowed again. She waited for him to respond. He seemed like he desperately wanted to say yes, but something was holding him back. Was it fear? Self-loathing? Body dysmorphia? She wasn't sure.

“What do you think?” she asked, still holding his hand. She lowered it down to her lap and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

He ran his tongue over his fangs before saying anything. “I think that...” he said slowly, “we can try, but... I really don't want to mess this up.”

She smiled a little in relief. “You won't. I'll help you, and we won't do anything you or I don't want to do, as always.”

Jasper nodded, feeling a little more secure in their old ground rules.

Annabelle slipped out of her jacket and let it fall down to the floor by the side of the bed. “How about... we just relax... you can feed a little, maybe do some touching, and we'll see where we go from there. No pressure, and if it gets too much, we'll stop.”

Jasper smiled a little. “Sounds good. I'm not... a virgin though, you know. I did do things before... when I was alive.”

“I figured, but like you said, it's been five years,” Annabelle smirked. She shifted and lay back onto the bed. Jasper followed suit, a little awkwardly. Annabelle was on her back and he lay on his side, his head propped up with an arm.

“Is that why you don't like removing any clothes around me, though? Despite everything else?” Annabelle asked.

Jasper nodded. “It's funny... I used to be very confident in myself, in my body, before I was turned.”

Annabelle started to pull off her T-shirt. Jasper stopped speaking and watched her. She wriggled out of it and it went to the floor with her jacket. Her bra was ivory white with a hint of lace. He blinked. She felt his weight shift a little against her.

“You still can be confident now,” she told him. “Well, I hope you can be, at least. Let's start with the hood.”

Jasper reached up and eased the hood off his head. Annabelle gave him a little smile and gently ran her fingers over his scalp and down the back of his neck. His head had warmed against the insulation of the hood.

“What colour was your hair before?” she asked softly.

“Sort of... dark brown? Black? I don't really remember,” he said.

Annabelle's hand trailed down to the collar of his hoodie. His usual one had many layers, like armour to keep the outside world from noticing him, or maybe to keep his hideousness from the outside world.

“Will you let me take this off?”

For Jasper, this felt like a mighty big step, but if there really was any Kindred he felt like he should feel comfortable with, it was her. And besides, she had seen him without it before.

“I'll _help_ you take it off,” he said.

They both sat up on the bed to achieve this task. Slowly, Jasper's torso and arms were revealed. Blush of Life did nothing to combat how downright skinny he was, nor how pale. The black veins that marked his skin stood out like ink on paper. Annabelle stared. She had seen this before, but not often.

“May I touch you?” she asked.

Jasper nodded.

Annabelle put a hand in the middle of his chest, over his breast bone. She could feel his heart beating from there. He sighed a little at her touch, unused to someone being so kind and gentle, perhaps. His skin still felt dry and a little rough, but it was warm.

“Were you always this skinny?” she asked.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Annabelle’s fingers moved to his ribs. She could feel almost every one. She frowned a little. Had he been alive, that might have worried her. He didn't flinch at her touch. Annabelle relaxed back down onto the pillows and he followed her. She kept a hand on him, and found her fingers tracing a black line that ran down his arm.

Jasper leaned in a little closer to her. His flesh pressed against hers. That extra skin-to-skin contact made him flinch a little, but he didn't pull away. “You smell good,” he said softly.

“Thank you,” she smirked at him. “I bet I taste good too.”

“You usually do.”

She arched an eyebrow. “Only usually?”

“Well, I don't know about tonight,” he teased.

“Only one way to find out,” Annabelle said. She tilted her head back, exposing her throat in invitation.

She heard Jasper growl faintly as his hunger and desire got the better of his nerves. His Beast would not allow him to turn down such a delicious offer. He leaned over her further, all hesitation about his appearance fading as vampiric instinct directed him towards her throat. Annabelle closed her eyes and held her breath in anticipation. Jasper placed a hand on her opposite shoulder to steady both himself and her. She heard him inhale, breathing the scent of her in again. She felt his breath on her neck for the first time and it made her shiver. An all too familiar coil of pleasure bloomed between her legs.

Annabelle hissed in pain as Jasper's fangs sunk into her neck. She tensed, one arm gripping at his back. She felt his muscles flex as he shifted against her. He started to suck, his tongue working against her skin and the wound he had made.

The first tingles of pleasure began and Annabelle sighed. Her hand went up to the one he had on her shoulder and, as her ecstasy started to climb, she eased his hand down to her breast. His fingers were long and her cup size was not the largest, so his hand soon engulfed her. Some other instinct seemed to click over in Jasper's head and he squeezed her gently. Annabelle moaned as her arousal spiked further.

Her moans and heavy breathing gained urgency, encouraging him. He hadn't planned to drink too much from her this time, but his first time activating Blush of Life must have roused his Beast something awful. The bite continued. His hand on her breast moved gently, as if with a mind of its own. Her nipple pressed against his palm under the bra. Annabelle wished now she had taken her bra off before the bite, but those thoughts were soon lost in her haze of lust.

Annabelle's arousal was nearing a peak. She felt as if on the edge of a cliff. Just a little more...

Jasper, perhaps sensing this, or reacting to his own growing arousal, shifted. His mouth remained on her neck and his body over hers. His long leg came up between her legs and his knee came to rest at her groin, pressing against her. Annabelle ground herself down against him, the added pressure hastening her release and being the catalyst to push her over the edge. She groaned and trembled against him.

Jasper came away from the bite, breathing hard. He licked her neck as Annabelle continued to shake. He removed his hand from her breast but kept his knee where it was, for right now. Annabelle sighed, dizzy with blood loss and endorphins. Her Beast cursed at her. She could hear Jasper breathing harshly and felt him pressing against her. She blinked her eyes open and looked at him with a little smile. Then her gaze drifted downwards.

There was a bulge in Jasper's jeans. Annabelle had only ever seen him wear black skinny jeans, often with rips in the knees. They looked uncomfortable on him now. Too tight. He growled to himself and shifted again.

“You okay?” she asked quietly.

He nodded and cleared his throat. He swallowed hard before speaking. “Yeah. You?”

“I'm... always good,” Annabelle assured him. “You know that. You look... uncomfortable. May I?” She put a hand on his belt.

“It's...”

“I know. It's been a long time. It's alright,” she said gently. “May I?” she asked again.

Jasper nodded. “Please.”

She had to use two hands to undo the belt and his pants, she having lost a little dexterity in her blood loss. Jasper helped her pull down his jeans over his narrow hips.

Jasper's erection came into view. He sighed and snarled softly as it came free. He was a little longer than Annabelle expected, but not dramatically so. Like most of the rest of him, it was marked with dark veins. He had no visible pubic hair. A long-hibernated instinct awoke in him and his hand went to the base of it. Annabelle caught herself staring again.

“Um... stand up. We'll... both take off our pants,” she mumbled.

They both moved to do so. Annabelle's hands shook a little as she removed her pants and left them in the pile of her other clothes. Her underwear was plain white cotton and it was soaked already with her juices from earlier. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. She glanced over at Jasper, on the opposite side of the bed. His leg muscles were as strong and lean as the rest of him. Jasper looked the most exposed she had ever seen him, both physically and emotionally, and her heart swelled. He really must have absolute trust and faith in her. The things he did to please her... all this was because she had asked him to. Annabelle wasn't a hundred percent certain, but in that moment, she truly loved him.

“Lay back on the bed,” she instructed gently.

He nodded and lay on the mattress, face-up. Annabelle hesitated and asked, “Are you sure...? We can stop now if you want...”

Jasper smirked, a little of his sass creeping in. “And leave me hanging?”

Annabelle put a hand to her mouth to hide a giggle. “Don't want to do that...” she kneeled on the bed next to him and put a hand on this thigh. They were both still very warm. “May I?”

“Yes.”

Her hand went to the base of his cock and slowly travelled up towards the tip, gripping him gently. His eyes closed again and he snarled, but not in any kind of anger or amusement. This one had a far different tone. She bit her lip. His cock twitched in her hand.

“How's that feel?” she asked.

“Good,” he growled. One of his hands was a fist against the pillow.

She tried to put herself in his shoes, to be touched like this after so long of nothing... it must be amazing. His sighs and growls of pleasure told her so.

“We can still stop at any time,” she said.

“Don't. You. Dare,” Jasper snarled darkly enough to make the little hairs on the back of Annabelle's neck stand on end. She chuckled as her own arousal returned to her.

Annabelle moved again, pulling away for a moment. She peeled off her underwear, leaving her in nothing but the white bra. Jasper looked at her, wondering why she had pulled away, and his eyes widened. Annabelle had minimal pubic hair. It was dark and trimmed short. She returned to the bed, trying not to blush at his reaction. She swung a leg over him, resting herself against the base of his cock. She felt him twitch again. Annabelle found one of his hands and brought it to her sex to feel her wetness.

Her voice was a little breathy. “Feel that?”

His was a little hoarse. “Yes.”

“Remember the last time you touched me here? That was good.”

She felt his fingers move against her folds. Jasper's nails were very sharp, but he was careful.

“Yes, it was,” he snarled with desire.

“Do you believe me now when I say I'm attracted to you?”

Jasper smirked just enough to show a little fang. “Yes.”

Annabelle twitched and gasped when he found her clitoris.

Unable to wait any longer, Annabelle shifted, placing both hands on his chest of brace herself as she lifted her hips upwards. His hand move aside as her wetness dragged up along the length of his cock. They both groaned and growled. She was poised there for a moment, his tip pressed against her entrance that was more than ready to let him in. Last chance. Neither of them said no.

Annabelle lowered herself slowly onto him, feeling him slip easily inside. They moaned together. Inch by inch she went until their hips touched. They were breathing hard, but Annabelle forced herself to take it slowly. She let herself adjust to the different length and girth and also gave him a moment to collect himself. She didn't know if being celibate for five years would have made him want to explode, but she was mentally prepared if he did. That said, she also hoped he would last until she could climax again herself.

Annabelle set herself a gentle, but steady pace, easing herself up and down. Her eyes rolled back a little as she felt him stimulating her insides. It was very nearly perfect, and her imagination swam briefly with different positions she knew they would have to try if things continued going as well as they were right now. When she looked down at Jasper, she saw his fangs were gritted. He was breathing hard. She squeezed around him and he groaned. She smirked and leaned back a little, rotating her hips. His hands went to her waist and thighs, gripping her tightly.

“God... you feel _good_...!” she gasped. She couldn’t believe they were doing this, nor that it was as good as it was, but there they were. This was happening. It felt like they had been leading up to this for a very long time.

Jasper could only growl again in response, beyond words. Old instincts awoke in him again and Annabelle felt his hips start to move as he counter-thrust against her. She smiled and let him take over a little. He was hitting her G-Spot with each thrust and her head was soon swimming again with stimulation. Her moans got a little louder, then louder still when she reached down to rub herself.

Jasper felt her squeeze tighter around him and tried to hold on, but it was a losing battle. He snarled and shuddered, giving a few more deep thrusts up inside her. Annabelle felt it when he came. She rubbed herself a little harder and faster and also managed to climax again. Her free hand clutched at his tense arm as she groaned, her abdomen twitching. Jasper gasped as her muscles clenched around him like a vice.

When it was over, Annabelle was panting. She felt a little sweaty and sticky, but happily so. Gingerly, she removed herself from on top of Jasper and flopped down beside him. He was breathing hard, his eyes closed, in a kind of bliss he had not had in half a decade. Annabelle snuggled up against him and he limply put an arm around her to hug her tight.

Annabelle put her ear to his chest and listened to his heart, still animated by some kind of blood magic she appreciated but didn't fully understand, as it raced along. Her fingers traced a black vein that ran across his chest. “So...?”

His chest vibrated with a snarl and a chuckle. “What?”

“How was it?”

She felt him rest his head against hers. “Amazing,” he whispered.

“Aren't you glad now you learned Blush of Life?”

He chuckled again. She could hear the smile in his voice. “Yes.”

“And you were worried...” She nuzzled him.

“Well... can you blame me?”

“No. But,” she swallowed. “I love that you trust me as much as you do.”

He hugged her a little tighter.

Annabelle sighed, very content. They were peaceful for several minutes as their breathing and heart rates returned to something resembling that of humans at rest.

“I could... probably stand to do that again, at some point... if you'd like,” she suggested. “I've got some ideas we could try...”

“I've got _dozens_ of ideas we could try,” Jasper replied with confidence. Annabelle smiled.

“Oh? Have I awoken a sleeping monster?”

Jasper snickered. “Maybe. Speaking of... before we do anything like that again, you should feed.”

“Yes,” Annabelle agreed, reminded of the never-ending hunger gnawing her gut. It was the only negative feeling her body had at the moment, but it was an insistent one. “And then... do you want to go again?”

Jasper stroked a hand up and down her back. Her skin was very smooth compared to his, but she didn't care. “Yes,” he growled softly, “but next time... I'll be on top.”

“Deal.”


End file.
